Something?
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: A murder case is dragging the whole team down but Kat and the boys can't help but notice what is right under their noses. Even little Tom has noticed.Can they make them see sense before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Murder doesn't belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.**

**Something?**

Janine shook her head as she watched her boss storm out of her office towards the safety of the main CID office. Louise Hogg was a begining to be a pain in the rear end but she knew the DSC was not going to give up easily. Worse still, the blonde woman was right. Her team were still nowhere near catching the person who had killed an illegal immigrant in the local nightclub. Sighing heavily she looked up as Richard walked in the room.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She smiled slightly as she tried to focus on the presence of her friend rather than the thin blonde that still managed to get under her skin.

"Still up for the pub later?" Janine frowned as Richard raised an eyebrow. It was obvious she hadn't really been listening to him. "Janine? You sure you're alright?"

"I said so, didn't I?" Richard shook his head as he followed her out of the office, oblivious to the stares of Butchers, Shapps and Kat. The newest member of the team smiled as her two senior officers continued bickering as they prepared to leave.

"Guv?" Butchers pushed his glasses further up his nose as Shapps and Kat shook their heads slightly. Even Shapps could see now was not the time to interupt the senior officers.

#######################

"What was that all about?" Butchers watched as Kat smirked. A gang of teenagers yelled and laughed as Kat turned her back towards them. She was off duty and didn't need to hear all their noise. Instead she focused her attention on her two friends from work.

"What?"

"Back there, in work." He picked his pint up from the bar as Shapps tried his best not to laugh. With all the will in the world DS Butchers was not the most perceptive man in the world. He narrowed his eyes as Kat innocently sipped her lager.

"Dunno." Shapps teased as the barmaid appeared with his pint. "Boss looked a bit fed up though didn't she?"

"It's this case." Kat shrugged. "How can you investigate a murder and catch the killer when no one wants to talk to you? I mean someone must know something about this girl's death. Someone has to be missing her somewhere in the world."

"You'd think." Butchers sighed. "But that ain't what I meant though."

"You mean." Shapps stared at his friend as he tried not to smile. "The Boss and the Guv? Mate, you know as well as I do that whatever is going on between those two is better left alone."

"You think the Boss and the Guv? Richard and Janine?" Kat was suddenly all ears. Her drink long forgotten.

"Nah." Shapps sighed. "Things would be much easier for us if there was something going on. Them too arguing is beginning to do me 'ead in." He shook his head as a pretty blonde woman in the far corner of the bar caught his eye. Before either Kat or Butchers could say anything else he made his way over to the woman and started chatting away.

"So much for having a drink with your mates." Kat smiled as Butchers shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah." Butchers watched his friend began laughing at something the blonde said.

"You really think there is something between The Guv and the Boss?" Kat was eager to get back on topic. Office gossip was usually thin on the ground so there was no way she was going to let any pass her by. Butchers nodded as he sipped what was left of his pint.

"Yeah, I reckon so. I reckon she's got more sense though."

Kat shrugged as she rested her drink back on the bar. She couldn't really believe her two senior officers were quite as hapless as they seemed.

############################

"Bed." Janine ruffled Tom's hair as her youngest son shook his head. "Come on, the baby is asleep. Even Michael has settled down for the night."

"Michael is stupid."

"Now, that's not very nice. He has his moments." She smiled as Tom rolled his eyes. "Bed."

"Are you ok, Mum?"

"Don't change the subject. Go to bed." Tom turned to face her.

"Now who's changing the subject? Have you fallen out with Richard?" The eight year old was genuinely worried. "Like you fell out with Dad?"

"No." She smiled slightly, wondering just how much her little boy had seen. She knew he was the most sensitive of all her kids but hated to think of him sat worrying about her, especially now Pete had been talking about moving abroad to work. "No, we are still friends."

"Then why didn't he come in when you came home from work? He always comes in for a cuppa and to see us when he gives you a lift."

"You like Richard, don't you?" She smiled slightly as the little boy yawned.

"Yeah. He's cool. He knows how to set up the Wii. Dad doesn't know how to do that and Richard makes you smile. You never used to smile when Dad lived here. You cried and you shouted alot but you didn't smile very much."

"Ah." Janine was lost for words as she thought about what he said. It was true, she did feel happier when Pete wasn't around. Richard did make her smile. "Right then, on that note young man you have school tomorrow so off to bed. Richard and I are fine." She smiled as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really?"

"Really, now go on. I'll be up in a minute." Tom nodded happily as he bounced out the room. For a moment she wanted to pick up the phone and call her friend. Shaking her head she turned away from the phone and headed off upstairs after her son.

############################

Richard picked the steaming mug of coffee from the kitchen table as he stared at his mobile. He knew he had been winding Janine up for the last couple of days but he just hadn't been able to help himself. There was something between them, he knew it. He knew she knew it too but she was still his boss. Closing his eyes he held the mug as he wondered if they could ever be more than they were now. Would Janine always be just his friend and just his boss? He sighed heavily before pouring his drink down the sink and wandering off towards his bedroom. Whatever was there was going to have to wait.

##########################

A/N Not sure I like this but please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Chapter 2: Sounds in the Silence**

"So, what have we got?" Janine addressed the team as the men all fell silent. Richard kept his eyes on her as she turned back to the muder board. A photo of a pretty young blonde woman just a few years older than Ellie stared back at them. It broke Janine's heart to think of the young woman, not much more than a child in a foreign country so far away from everything she knew only to meet the end she did. She closed her eyes as she turned away from the team. It didn't bare thinking about.

"I spoke to the staff at the nightclub." Kat sighed. "Not exactly keen to help. Kezia Dubronivic was seen buying herself a glass of white wine forty five minutes before her body was found. Somewhere in that space of time she was brutally murdered. How can no one know anything about that?"

"Its amazing how people only see what they want to see." Richard sighed as Janine turned back to him with a raised eyebrow.

"So, she was at the club. Who was she with? How long had she been in the UK? Shaps? Any news from interpol? Somewhere this girl has a family. Parents? Siblings? Come on. Someone has to be missing her."

"Nothing much. According to a DS Samia Rudestsky in Prauge she was arrested twice aged fifteen and seventeen for shoplifting. The first time she had a caution and the second time she was let off because the police man felt sorry for her."

"Why?" Richard turned to him.

"She was arrested two days after her parents died in a house fire. An only child she had no one to really keep an eye on her."

"Oh God." Janine sighed as she thought of her older two kids. Neither Ellie or Michael would be able to manage without an adult to keep an eye on them. Both thought they were adults but at eighteen and sixteen they still had alot to learn about the world. She smiled slightly knowing she sometimes worried more about them than Tom and Lucy.

"Poor kid." Richard sighed. "How did she end up in the UK? Here?"

"That." Shapps sighed. "Is the million dollar question."

"And what is the million dollar answer?" He shrugged his shoulders as the room felt silent.

"So there is no one." Kat stared at the floor. "She really was on her own. Nineteen years old with no one on this earth to miss her."

"I don't believe that." Janine addressed the team. "She was at that club with someone. I want to know who."

#########################################

"Janine." Richard jogged after her as she made her way towards her car.

"Not now Richard." She tugged on her bag so that the strap stayed on her shoulder. The last thing she was going to do was have a conversation with him when they were all clearly affected by the murder of a young woman so far away from her home.

"Yes. Now." He touched her arm as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Richard." She avoided his eyes as she felt him step closer to her.

"Butchers and Shaps are off to talk to the bar man on duty the night Kezia was killed. It seems she had been there a few times before. And we have CCTV of him talking to her for quite a while on her previous visits to the bar."

"Right."

"Yeah." He smiled. "It has to be something. Look, it might be the break we need. With that and forensics finally coming up with something useful.

"Check out the forensics. I need to know they are water tight. It may be the only thing we can rely on in this case. God only knows we are not going to get anywhere with the witnesses. Or lack of them."

"They will." He smiled slightly. He didn't know why Janine was drawing back from the team. It wasn't like her to be cold with anyone let alone her team. It was almost as if she was scared of something. He had no idea what.

"I hope so." She looked at his chest. "I bloody hope so, because we damn well need it." She stepped away from his grasp and headed off into the darkened car park as Richard watched her go. Something was wrong and he had a feeling it was nothing to do with the case.

################################

It was dark by the time Janine got to her car, the mobile phone in her hand vibrating as text message after text message competed for her attention. Deciding it would be easier to just ring Michael to see what was wrong she opened the car door while dialing. She didn't see the shadow behind her until it was too late.

########################

A/N Is anyone reading this? Please review if you are as reviews really make the writing better and it's nice to know someone out there is reading all this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Cold Call**

"Mum!" Michael yelled down the phone as he heard the phone hit the tarmac. "Mum!" Before he could say anything else the sickening sound of his mother's muffled screams filled the air before the line went dead.

#############

"Hiya." Richard frowned as he answered his mobile. It wasn't like Michael Lewis to call him, especially when he knew his mum was on her way home. He paused as he walked back towards the office, seconds later he turned and began running towards the main doors of the police station hoping against hope that he wasn't too late. He reached the doors of the building as he realised the teenager was still talking.

"Michael slow down. No, I am still at work. Your mum is on the way home." He paused as he listened to the teenager who was clearly terrified. Swearing under his breath he began running towards the car park knowing that he was already too late. He skidded to a halt as he stared at the black nissan Janine always drove. The driver's door empty as the interior light threw an eerie glow over the inside of the car. Janine's phone lay smashed on the floor as the contents of her handbag, including er warrent card spilled on the floor.

"We'll find her Mike. Stay there, look after Ellie and the little ones." He closed his eyes as the horror of the situation hit him. Janine had been taken and he had no idea why or by whom.

################################

"This better be good." Shaps moaned as he walked back into the squad room. Kat raised an eyebrow as Butchers shook his head.

"Why?" She teased. "DS Shaps has a social life? In this job?"

"Actually I do." He smirked. "Remember the blonde from the other night? Diane Jones." He smiled as Butchers rolled his eyes. The team fell silent as Richard stormed into the room, clearly agitated. Kat folded her arms and waited for Janine to storm in. The tension racked up when DSC Hogg marched in.

"What's happened?" Butchers watched as the blonde stood in front of the room. "Where's the boss?"

"That's what I'm here to talk to you all about." Louise Hogg was nothing if not dispassionate. In that moment Richard understood why Janine seemed to clash with her so much. "DI Janine Lewis is currently a missing person."

"What!" Shaps got to his feet, the mysterious Diane long forgotten. "What do you mean she's a misper? Since when?"

"Since I got a phone call from her oldest, Michael. He heard her get abducted. About half hour ago. I walked with her to the door but we weren't exactly seeing eye to eye." He shrugged.

"That's nothing new these days." Kat narrowed her eyes as Richard had the good grace to look contrite.

"Anyway, about ten minutes after that I've got Michael on the phone telling me that he heard his mum scream and the sound of someone hitting her. Then the line went dead."

"Bloody Hell." Butchers ran a hand over his face as Kat frowned. The newest member of the murder squad remained silent, unsure of what to say. Janine was the heart of the team. It was becoming obvious that they just didn't work without her.

"Right." Louise started as all the men in the team began to process the information. "I'll get her phone to forensics. SOCO are already all over her car. I'll have Joy from family liaision."

"No." Richard spoke quietly. "I know the kids. I'll go."

"Ok." Louise nodded once. "As long as someone does. The boy is currently our only witness."

"That boy as you call him is her oldest son. He's called Michael Andrew Lewis. He's eighteen and just getting used to the fact his dad is marrying his latest bimbo and moving to Spain. Oh and he has three younger siblings to consider, Ellie's 16, Tom's 10 and Lucy is three so yeah, leave it to me. I know the kids."

"Don't make it personal DI Mayne." Louise snapped as Richard shook his head.

"It's Janine. She's my mate. It's personal, alright?" He stormed out of the office as Shaps swore under his breath.

#########################################

a/n just a short update. More soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine. Thanks to my one review on this story. Hope you like this Red Writer. I may not write anymore for Blue Murder after this is finished. I love the show but it seems we are in a minority.**

**Search and Rescue.**

Richard drove towards Janine's house in silence. He knew Louise was right to get her phone to forensics but he just couldn't get the image Michael had painted for him out of his mind. He knew his boss was a sensible woman, there was no way she would put herself in danger deliberately. Not with four young children at home. There was no way she would give Pete an excuse to go for custody. Throwing the car into a parking space outside her house he looked up to see Ellie in the window. Sighing heavily he got out the car to face the young girl and her siblings.

######################

Janine had been scared before. But not like this. She drew in a shuddering breath as she felt the cold metal of a gun barrel against her temple. The man that had grabbed her in the car park was the man responsible for killing the young woman in the nightclub, she just knew it.

"Not so gobby now." He hissed in her ear before kissing the skin just below it. Janine closed her eyes as she resisted the urge to be sick. He laughed before pushing the gun closer to her skin. "Do you know who I am? I know you, DCI Lewis. I saw you on the tellie telling everyone about that poor girl."

"No." Janine hated how her voice sounded. This wasn't her. He had said it himself. She was Detective Chief Inspector Janine Lewis. The anger at her abduction combined with her fear at being held at gun point was not a good combination. "Actually, yes I think I do. I do think I know who you are. And that is why you haven't shown me your face once, isn't it?"

"Oh. I am so scared." He laughed before shoving her forward. Janine stumbled before getting her footing secure.

"You should be." She smirked. "Once my team know I am missing there'll be Hell to pay. You don't just abduct a copper and get away with it. It's a seperate crime. Assault and Assault on a Police Officer."

"Yeah, well they'll have to find me first. Before they do that, they'll be trying to identify your body." He smirked as Janine closed her eyes. She could do nothing but keep the man talking and prey Richard and the others knew what had happened. She opened her mouth too speak again as the caught her on the temple and sent her into the darkness once more.

########################

"Forensics have the Boss' phone." Kat announced as Shapps looked up from his computer.

"Yeah. Reckon we'll have any information back in the next twenty four hours but we already know one set of prints on it." She threw herself into her chair as Louise walked up to them.

"It is still a missing person's case." She raised an eyebrow as the three detectives failed to respond. "Just because it is DCI Lewis."

"She's our mate, aswell as our Boss Ma'am." Shapps got to his feet. "And with all due respect we are working our arses off here to find her and could do without you reminding us that the longer a MisPer is missing the more likely it is that we are looking for a murderer rather than a kidnapper."

"Yeah." Butchers joined in. "Because if she is dead."

"Butchers." Kat narrowed her eyes.

"I wouldn't want to be the one to tell Richard Mayne, never mind her kids."

"What is going on with those two?" Louise asked as Kat smiled.

"Not for us to say, Ma'am." Kat smiled as both men looked at her aghast, unable to believe a woman of her rank had missed what was going on underneath her nose.

############################

"Ellie." Richard sighed as the teenager opened the door. "Tom and the others home? Have you spoken to your Dad?" He jogged up the steps to the front door.

"Yeah, Michael is with him now. Lucy's asleep."

"Ok." Richard smiled as he thought of the little girl. Lucy was like a clone of her mum. "Look, is there anyone with you?"

"Auntie Helen has arrived. Michael called her after he spoke to you. She said she'll stay until Mum turns up. Frankly I don't see why she is here. I can look after Lucy and Tom. Michael is in a right state. Dad is nowhere near. He flew out to Spain this morning with that bimbo."

"That Bimbo may well be your step mother soon." Richard closed the front door behind him as Ellie nodded.

"Yeah, more fool him. Richard, where's my Mum?" Richard closed his eyes as he listened to the girl.

"We will find her. You know that, yeah?"

"Yeah." Ellie smiled at him. "Yeah."

"Now I need to talk to that dozy brother of yours." He watched as she rolled her eyes.

"He's in the kitchen. Arguing with Auntie Helen."

"Oh great." Richard followed her into the kitchen as raised voices and the cry of a toddler could be heard.

##################################

"Are you sure?" Butchers pushed his glasses further up his nose as he stared at Shapps.

"Yeah, traffic called it in about twenty minutes after the Guv went missing." He smiled. "Black Renault Megane speeding going through the High Street, heading towards the industrial estate on the outskirts of town."

"Right then."

"I've called Richard. He's nearest. Uniform can provide back up." Kat stated as she grabbed her jacket. "He was still at Janine's house when I called him."

"What about paramedics?" Butchers asked as Shapps shot him a glance.

"We wont need them." He decided as he almost knocked DSC Hogg over as he marched out of the office. The blonde woman narrowed her eyes as Butchers and Kat followed suit.

"We still have a murder investigation! Do not let this get personal!" She called as all three detectives ignored her as she stared after them.

####################

A/N More soon? Is it worth going on? Please let me know if you read it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Blue Murder.**

**Reunited?**

The rain beat down on the cars brave enough to be out as Ricard followed Kat's instructions. He had to find Janine. It was all that mattered. Sighing heavily he tried to keep his thoughts on what Michael had told him and the instructions Kat had outlined. Richard pushed his foot to the accelerator as he tried to weave his way through the traffic. All he could think about was the mesage he had recieved from Kat. He knew the young DC wasn't the type of woman to make a fuss unless she really believed something. The speed limit didn't cross his mind as he saw the sign for the Industrial Estate a few feet ahead.

#############

"Uniform are gonna be there?" Butchers asked as Kat raised an eyebrow.

"No." She stared at the road ahead. "What do you think? I'm gonna put all of us at risk without back up? Of course they are gonna be there. I spoke to the Inspector. They can spare half a dozen officers to back us up."

"Ok." He shoved his hands in his pockets as she cursed the biker that dared pull out in front of her.

"He was at Janine's?" Shapps asked as Kat nodded.

"Yeah."

"Wonder what the Hell he told the kids. I mean he's there to tell them that we are looking for their mum and then you phone to say we have a lead that isn't exactly concrete. First thing 'e does is leg it to where she may possibly might be."

"You still don't get it." Kat sighed. "This, Shapps explains to me why you are still single."

"Oi." Shapps raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms in the back seat. "Less of the cheek, just get there. Prove that evasive driving course Hogg sent you on was worth the money."

Kat smirked slightly as she floored the accelerator. The engine groaned in protest as the little car gave as good as it could. Kat narrowed her eyes as the traffic began to thin out. The pit of fear in her stomach almost making her sick. Somewhere on the Industrial Estate was a psychopath that had already murdered one young woman and had kidnapped her boss. The thought of what state Janine may be in kept them all quiet for therest of the journey. None of them wanted to think of how they would feel if they were already too late.

##########################

Janine opened her eyes as she tried to fight the nausea that engulfed her. She had never been so cold in her life. All she knew was she was alone. Hugging her arms across her chest she resisted the urge to touch the wound she knew was in her hairline.

"Shit." She mumbled as the world spun around her. "Shit." Closing her eyes she knew there was no way she was going to get to her feet. The blinding pain in her temple as well as her side put pay to that idea. Against her better judgement she pulled her knees to her chest and tried not to sob. The thought she wouldn't see Lucy start school or Tom get into the Rugby team hit her. She rested her head againt the wall as she thought about her last conversation with Ellie and Michael. There had been alot of slamming doors with Ellie stating she hated her mother. The tears began to run freely as she realised her oldest little girl would always regret those words if she didn't get back to her.

"I'm coming home." She whispered as she wiped her hand across her face, her tears smearing with the blood that had begun to dry there. The image of Richard teasing her and knowing he'd have called her a 'big girl's blouse' for crying made her smile slightly as she thought of her best friend. "Richard." She mumbled as the world around her fell dark once more.

###################

Richard parked the car as he thought about little Tom and the way he had looked at him as Ellie had rested her hands on the little boy's shoulders. It almost broke his heart to think of the kids all sat at home waiting for news. Shaking his head he turned in a circle as he realised just how big the Industrial Estate was.

"Where are you?" He closed hi eyes as he heard Kat's little fiesta screach to a halt behind him. "See we are going for the silent approach." He hissed as Kat shrugged her shoulders.

"She's here somewhere." The baby of the team rested her hands on her hips as Butchers nodded.

"Yeah, I reckon she is. Only problem is, I reckon the bloke that took her is 'ere an all."

"Yes, thanks for that." Shapps rolled his eyes as Richard stepped back from them. He felt sick at the idea his best friend was there somewhere near by and he couldn't get to her. He turned his back on the team as Butchers ran a hand through his short ginger hair.

"Yeah." Butchers nodded. "If she is here." He paused as Shapps shot him a warning look.

"She may be in the same state as young Kezia was when her body was found." Richard managed to keep his voice steady as he fought the urge to cry. "So we find her. Now." He walked across to the half derelict building in front of them hoping Butchers was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer Not mine. Sorry for the delay in updating.**

**Realisations.**

Kat watched her boss walk away from them as the image of Kezia's autopsy photos flooded her mind. The thought her boss could end up the same way made her feel sick. She turned to see Butchers take his glasses off before lookimg at her.

"Personally I dont think it is Kezia's killer."

"What?" Kat stared at him. "Why?"

Butchers shoved his hands in his pockets as the police search dogs began barking ahead. He shook his head. The last thing they wanted was for the dogs to alert the killer if he was still around but then the dogs were highly trained and knew what they were doing. He closed his eyes as he remembered the case that he prayed hadn't come back to haunt them.

"Before you started with us. There was this case. Right nasty case an all." He shook his head as he remembered. "Bloke killed three women, similar way to the way our current victim died. Only he thought we'd never arrest him. Course we did. Whole flaming thing turned my stomach." Butchers walked next to Kat as the young woman listened.

"So you reckon it's him? That he has got Janine?"

"Yeah." Butchers stopped in his tracks as he considered what he was saying. "Yeah, I reckon it's Morton. He said that if he ever got the chance she was dead."

"He threatened her? In court?"

"Yeah. The day the Judge read out the verdict. Yells from the dock like the psycho 'e is. Reckons 'er and Richard are dead already. That it was just a matter of time. She'd just come back from having the little un when we got the case. Well he is supposed to be serving life but you never know. He had some mates on the outside."

"Could still be the one responsible for killing Kezia." Kat mused as Butchers nodded.

"Yeah, but." He fell silent as the sounds of Shapps calling for paramedics and dogs barking filled the air. Kat broke into a run as she tried not to think about what she would find when she caught up with Shapps. The older detective caught her around the waist as she reached him, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"Shapps."

"Ambulance is on the way." He spoke quietly. "No sign of the scum that did it."

"She's not." Kat almost sagged in his arms as he shook his head.

"No. Not dead. The Boss is with her." Shapps sighed. "Leave them, Butchers!" He called to his friend as the red haired detective closed his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Go and wait for the ambulance, make sure they know where they are supposed to go. I'll call Hogg, tell her she was wrong. Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Course." She looked at her feet as the anger began to whell up again.

"Can you deal with uniform?"

"Yeah." She smiled as she looked past him to where Richard was sat next to Janine on the cold concrete floor.

#########################

"Hey." He smoothed back her hair as the blood oozed out onto the concrete floor. "If you wanted some time off you could just av said." He pulled back his hand as he realised it was covered in thick sticky blood. "Open your eyes Janine." He closed his eyes as the tears began to fill them.

"Hey." Janine mumbled as she felt Richard smooth her hair away from the wound.

"Can you sit up?"

"I." Janine gulped air in as she tried to speak. "Richard?"

"Yeah." He smiled slightly as he pulled her into a sitting position, grateful that she clung to him rather than trying to be her usually independant self. "You ok?"

"Me?" Richard laughed. "Yeah, now I am. Come on. We need to get you checked over at the hospital."

"I'm ffine."

"No you're not. You're shaking. You have a huge cut on your head and have been knocked out. For once you are going to listen. The ambulance is on the way."

"Mmh?" She rested her head against his shirt as he held her.

"Janine?" He hugged her tighter to him as she fell back in to unconsciousness. "Janine? Come on. Don't do this." He kissed her hair, mindful of her head wound. "Please, don't do this. Not now." He had no idea Shapp was stood in the doorway watching them both as he tried not to cry.

##########################

A/N Short update. Wasn't sure about this as I was going to have another outcome but then just couldn't do it. Going soft in my old age! Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Waiting Game**

Richard stared into space as he tried to get his thoughts together. One moment they had been looking for Janine, the next she was in his arms bleeding and barely aware of what was going on around her. The thought that she was injured made him feel sick. He closed his eyes as he heard Shapps tell the team that the children were on the way with Helen. He shook his head sadly as Butchers swore. He was right, there was no way any child should have to visit their mum in hospital in this state.

"What have they been told?" Butchers finally asked as Shapps shrugged his shoulders.

"Helen said she'd tell them we'd found their mum and we were going to take her to hospital to be seen by the doctor."

"Ok." Richard nodded. "Tom and Lucy may take that but Ellie and Michael won't. You can't fob teenagers off like that."

"He's right." Kat sighed. "God I feel so useless."

"Then go back to the station with Butchers and Shapps. Tell Hogg what's happened and find the arsehole that did this. Kezia's killer is still out there. I don't think Janine is going to be able to talk to us for a while."

"But." Kat stared at Shapps and shook her head as he realised it was not the time to argue.

"Ok." Butchers got to his feet as he spoke. "Ring us, when you know more?"

"Course I will." Richard half smiled as he realised Janine had more people that cared about her than she knew.

##############################

"Mum is in hospital." Michael spoke on the mobile as his auntie parked the car in the hospital carpark. "Yea the babies are with Leanne next door. Helen is here with me and Ellie. Dad." He closed his eyes as he listened to yet more of Pete's excuses. He snapped his eyes open as Ellie reached across from the back seat of the car and took the mobile out of his hand.

"Dad, it is Eleanor. No, you listen to me. Mum is in hospital. Auntie Helen is looking after us, which funnily enough should be your job. But then that bimbo comes first. Just remember you divorced Mum not your kids. Not that it matters because we are happy. It's clear you don't want us and we certainly do not need you. Goodbye." She hung up the phone as Helen smirked slightly.

"Feel better for that chicken?"

"Yes. Much." Ellie handed the phone back to her brother who stared at her in shock. "Can we go and see Mum now?"

"Yeah." Michael smiled as he realised just how alike his mother and sister were. "I think that's a good idea."

###################

Janine screwed her eyes shut as the nurse tried to shine a torch in them.

"It's ok." The nurse smiled kindly. "I'm just checking everything is ok. It wont be long until your husband can come in. Then we'll take you for the CT scan the doctor ordered."

"My?"

"Tall man, dark hair? Nice jacket."

"Richard."

"Yeah." The nurse smiled as Janine said his name, relieved that she seemed to be able to remember people. "Shall I get him?"

"Yeah." Janine smiled slightly. "Yeah".

############################

Kat narrowed her eyes as she listened to Hogg talk about how they had to be disspassionate in any case whether it involved an attack on one of their staff or not. She could see the senior officer was making her colleagues just as angry as she was.

"Where is DI Mayne?"

"Ma'am he's at the hospital." Butchers started as he stared at the white incident board in the corner.

"Still?"

Butchers shot Kat a look as Shapps nodded.

"Yes Ma'am. Still. The doctor said DCI Lewis was in no fit state to be interviewed when we were there and you know as well as I do we need to get her statement as soon as possible, seeing as she is the only real witness to her own attack." He watched as Kat tried to hide her smirk. They all knew that wasn't the real reason he had stayed behind. "He is also the only one on the team that has spoken to the family and therefore it would be breaking our own policy should another officer they don't know dealt with DCI Lewis' sister and her children."

"I am well aware of the operational policy DS Shapps."

"Yes Ma'am." He tried his best not to laugh, having just made up a policy. Butchers kept his eyes on Kat's computer screen as she tapped in what little they knew about Janine's case in relation to Kezia's murder. It wasn't much.

Louise narrowed her eyes at the sargeant before storming off to her office. Kat shook her head.

"You know. I think I am going to talk to that barman again."

"Yeah, come on then." Butchers grabbed his jacket as Shapps laughed.

"I can go on my own. I'm a big girl."

"Yeah." Butchers nodded. "And our DCI probably said the same thing." She rolled her eyes as she let him follow her out of the office.

##############################

"Hi." Richard stood in the doorway of the resus room as Janine turned her head to face him. "You ok?"

"Apart from the dizzyness, fourteen stitches in my head and the headache from Hell?"

"Yeah." Richard smiled, "Apart from that."

Janine returned the smile as he stepped towards her. He was just grateful she was looking at him, the glazed expression of earlier had gone.

"You ok?"

"Me?" He at next to her as she took his hand. "The kids are on the way in. I think Helen was talking to Pete."

"I don't want him here."

"Ok." He began rubbing circles on her hand as she began to get agitated. "Hey, it's ok."

"Ah, the porters are here to take you for your scan." The nurse folded her arms as he stood and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah." Janine smiled as she was wheeled away.

##########################

A/N more soon?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer not mine.

Family?

Richard rested his head back against the cold hospital wall. Janine had been wheeled away for her brain scan and he was terrified. Janine was the strongest person he had ever known so to see the look in her eyes as he had kissed her hair had terrified him. She didn't get scared. Annoyed, frustrated and highly pissed off on a regular basis but never scared to the point she shook.

"Richard." He turned as he heard a familiar voice call his name. In seconds he had a teenage girl wrapped in his arms.

"Ellie. Ssh, come on." He soothed as he looked up to see Michael and their Auntie Helen arrive.

"How's Mum?" Michael asked as Helen folded her arms. For a moment he realised why Janine and her sister didn't see much of each other.

"She's awake. They've put some stitiches in the wound on her head and she's gone for a scan."

"But she's ok?" Ellie stepped back as Richard smiled slightly.

"She's going to be a bit sore for a while but I hope so." He smiled at the teenager, a carbon copy of her mother. She had the same need to cut straight to the facts. Like the older Lewis woman she was not going to accept any old story that was peddled to her. Without looking at Helen he ushered the teenagers to the chairs at the edge of the waiting room.

"Richard." Helen frowned. He looked across at the older woman, knowing she wanted to know why he was here.

"She was attacked." He started slowly. "But the doctors know what they are doing. She will be fine."

"You sound very sure." Helen stared at him.

"I am. It's Janine. She has to be."

#####################

"This bouncer." Butchers stated as Kat drove towards the city centre. "He didn't really seem to want to talk tous last time we went to the club."

"Nah, I know." She narrowed her eyes as they approached the junction that lead towards the nightclub. "But a young girl died. Kezia was on her own. Just a kid."

"I know." Butchers sighed heavily. The case had begun to affect them all. "And now the Guv."

"You think it's the same killer? The one that killed Kezia attacked the Guv?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." He gripped the edge of the seat as they turned the corner. "Same pattern of injuries, just that we got there in time. Something tells me that Mason has something to do with it. I know you don't believe me."

"I do." Kat glanced at him as a bus pulled out in front of them. "I do, but I wasn't here in those days. Richard and the Guv close in those days too?"

"Oh yeah." He nodded. "Always have been. Thick as thieves."

"Funny."

"How?"

"You'd think they'd have got their act together by now. Maybe this will mean they realise they aint getting any younger." Kat smiled cheekily as Butchers' smirked.

"Right, then. 'ere we go." He sighed as Kat killed the engine. Neither were looking forward to facing the stoic wall of muscle and tattos that was Ian Jones.

###########################

Shapps stared out of the car window as the early spring sunshine bounced off the windscreen. He hadn't felt so useless or angry for a very long time. The team were like a second family to him even though he would never admit it. The fact the glue that held the team together were in hospital while he tried to keep Kat and Butchers concentrating on work didn't help matters. He knew that if Hogg or Janine knew where he currently was there was a very good chance he would be off the team. Stepping out of the car he tried to focus on why he was there rather than the fact he wasn't supposed to be. He jogged across the road towards the small council house across the road. The net curtain had already began twitching. He knocked the door and stepped back.

"Hi."

"Bloody Hell. What are you doing here?"

"He's out. Isn't he? Your boy, he's out." Shapps stated as the older woman cursed fluently before nodding.

"You safe?" He looked down the road. "You know what he said."

"I was in court when my son went to prison detective." She folded her arms across her navy blue cardigan.

"Mrs Mason."

"Mrs Tyler now. Remarried since you last saw me. Thanks for worrying boy, but I'm ok. It was that boss of yours he was going after. Not me. Now go and warn her." Shapps nodded as he stepped back. He knew she was right but he also knew she was lying to him.

####################

"Family of Mrs Lewis." The young nurse yelled as Richard and the others stood up. He couldn't help but smile at the way Michael rested a hand on Ellie's arm. The younger girl bit her lip as Helen stepped forward.

"Is she alright?" Richard hated the way he sounded so insecure. He knew it was being picked up by the rest of the team and Janine's family. He knew how he felt about her even if she didn't feel the same way.

"The scan has been completed. Look, the doctor wants to talk to her family. Are you the next of kin?"

"Yes." Ellie nodded. "He is, I'm her daughter and .." She glared at the nurse as the doctor joined them. For a moment Richard couldn't help but fight the urge to be sick as he saw the look on the doctor's face. The doctor met Richard's eye and sighed as he realised how young her children were.

"As the nurse said Janine has had her scan. She needs to go to theatre for an operation in the next few minutes. The neurosugeons."

"Hold on." Richard raised an eyebrow as Helen swore. "You said she was ok. That the scan."

"She was holding her own but she has a bleed in her brain which is increasing the pressure in her skull. We need to operate to stem the bleeding and relieve the pressure in her brain. The bleed is fairly near the surface so the operation should be fairly straightforward."

"Can we see her?" Michael asked as the doctor turned to him.

"I'm afraid she went straight from the scan room to the operating theatre. We need to get that bleed sorted out straight away. You can wait here or you can go to the ward to wait." He stood up as Richard did the same. Both teenagers sat in silence as they tried to absorb what they had just been told. Richard followed the doctor out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Doc."

"She's very poorly DI Mayne." He met Richard's eye. "She's fairly young and healthy which will help her but she is a very unwell lady at the moment."

"What are her chances?" He hated asking but he had to know.

"My collegues know what they are doing." The doctor smiled. "Just look after your children. And get some rest. Your partner is going to need you when she wakes up." Richard frowned for the moment but didn't have the strength or inclination to correct the doctor when everyone they met seemed to make the same mistake.

"Thanks." He sighed before returning to the relatives room hoping that Kat and the boys were nearer to catching the person responsible for his best friend being in hospital. Closing his eyes he realised that whatever he said and whatever she said there was definately something between them that everyone else saw even if they ignored it. He didn't want to ignore it anymore.

##########################

A/N Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Family?**

Ellie slumped in the chair next to her brother as her Aunt Helen checked her watch for what felt like the hundreth time in as many seconds. They all knew Janine was likely to be in surgery for a couple of hours but none of them wanted to think about what the outcome of the surgery may be. Richard glanced at the teenagers unsure of what to say.

"I should ring, check on Tom and Lucy." Helen got to her feet as Ellie nodded. Richard smiled slightly as he thought of the two year old and her older brother. Sometimes he had no idea why Pete had walked out. It was ridiculous as far as he was concerned.

"Ok." Michael sighed as he felt his sister rest her head against his arm. "Ell?"

"Mm."

"Richard is right. It's Mum. She's be screaming at us for no good reason before you know it."

"She only ever yells at you when you are being a plank." Ellie sighed as Michael tried and failed to look offended. Richard shook his head and smiled slightly. Eleanor Lewis was clearly her mother's daughter.

#####################

"This is Detective Constable Kat Skelton, I'm DS Paul Butchers." Butchers started as the younger man glared at them. Kat pulled her warrent card out of her pocket as the man they believed to be Ian Jones glared at them. He took in the warrent card and the look in Kat's eye before pushing past her and running towards the main road.

"Oh shit." Kat groaned as she turned and sprinted after him, knowing that Butchers would be a few hundred yards behind before she was anywhere near to making the arrest.

"Oi!" Butchers yelled as Jones disappeared into the distance with Kat hot on his heels. Pausing to gasp for breath he radioed for back up, hoping that there would be enough uniformed officers in the area to help.

#############

Richard got to his feet as he saw Helen reenter the Relatives Room. She nodded curtly as he stepped past her and walked to the door leaving Ellie to doze on her older brother's shoulder. Quietly he pulled out his mobile and called Shapps, knowing the DS would be moving Hell and Highwater to find the person responsible for Janine's injuries.

"Hiya, Shapps."

"Boss."

"Anything?"

"Well." He looked along the main road watching for any sign of movement. "He hasn't been to his mother's yet. DId you know Elaine Mason had remarried? Apparently she's Elaine Tyler now."

"Nah, hadn't heard."

"No? I'm guessing my invite got lost in the post. How's the Guv?"

"In surgery." Richard sighed. "Brain scan showed something the doctors weren't happy with so they rushed her to theatre."

"Bloody Hell."

"Yeah, you could say that. Look, I need to know what is happening back with you lot. Is Hogg being a pain in the arse or what?"

"Nagging like an old fishwife. Apart from that she's keeping out of our way. Kat and Butchers have gone after the Bouncer. He has to know something about Kezia. And when you think about it the way that poor kid died is similar to how Mason's lot were killed."

"True." Richard glanced back towards the A&E department.

"What I reckon."

"Go on."

"Is that Mason paid the Bouncer to do his dirty work. He reckoned none of us would still be around to work it out. He did threaten you and the Guv in court that day."

"I know."

"What was it he said again?"

"That he coud wait." Richard narrowed his eyes as he thought about the slimey little murderer he had been happy to see go to prison. "That me and Janine were dead men walking. He'd fine us and make us pay."

"Well, he was true to his word on that one."

"If it was him. I haven't really been able to talk to Janine yet."

"Shit, that bad?"

"Yeah." Richard closed his eyes. "Don't tell the others but there is a good chance we'll loose her this time." Shapps sucked in a breath as he heard his boss speak, aware that his friend was on the verge of tears.

"Not Janine. Not her."

"Shapps." Richard paused as he realised Ellie was almost running towards him. "I've got to go. I'll call you." He hung up before Shapps could say another word.

"The doctor wants us back in there." Ellie sighed as he turned to face her. "Mum's out of theatre."

"Oh thank God." He smiled slightly as Ellie ran a hand through her brown hair. "He says he has to talk to her family."

"Do you want me to wait out here? If he only wants to talk to family."

"Oh don't be so thick, Richard." Ellie pulled a face as Richard felt his heart stop. For a moment it was as if Janine was there not the sixteen year old child berating him.

"Ok."

He followed the young girl back into the hospital as he silently prayed Janine was going to be ok.

######################

A/N More soon. :D Please review, sorry it has taken me so long to update this story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine. Sorry for delay. I've been off line for a while.**

**Something or other?**

"She's going to be alright?" Ellie stared at the doctor as Richard rested a hand on her shoulder. He had no idea what to say to the kids if the doctor shook his head. He felt as though he stopped breathing while the doctor ushered them towards the chairs in the corner of the family room.

"Please, sit down."

"But."

"Ellie." Michael watched as his little sister's eyes filled with tears. "Let the doctor say what he has got to say." Helen huffed as she folded her arms. The doctor swallowed hard knowing the little girl was desperate to know what had happened to her mum.

"Janine is still very unwell."

"Still?" Emily glanced at Richard. "So she's alive then?"

"Yes," The doctor smiled. "She's alive. The surgery was more complicated than we thought. A part of her brain that was injured was bleeding. We had to preform an operation called a crainiotomy. We stopped the bleeding but the pressure in her head is still a little higher than we would like."

"She's ok?" Michael asked as he felt Ellie almost crush his hand in her smaller one.

"She's breathing on her own." The doctor smiled as Richard let out a sigh of relief. "Still very weak. But she is making progress."

"Thank you." Richard smiled. "Thank you."

"She's being transferred to neuro intensive care. I'd go home and get some rest, she's going to be with the nurses for at least another hour before you can see her."

"Yes Doctor." Helen spoke for the first time. "Michael, Eleanor."

"She shouldn't be on her own." Ellie snapped. Richard stood up.

"I'll stay."

"I see." Helen snapped.

"Oh for goodness sake," Michael snapped. "He is her friend and someone did this to her. Richard just happens to be a copper. If he can talk to Mum maybe they can catch the scum that did this. Come on Ellie, we'll go and check on Tom and Lucy."

"Ok." Ellie sighed as she glanced across at Richard and smiled. He sighed heavily before closing his eyes. _She was going to be alright. It wasn't over._

########################

"Oi!" Kat yelled as she ran after the bouncer who was yards ahead of her. She had no idea how far back Butchers was.

"OI! Police!" She tried again as he turned and ran down an alley. "Butchers!" She had no idea where he was. The man in front of her stopped abruptly and started looking around for an escape.

"Ian Jones." Kat yelled as she reached him. The sound of Butchers wheezing in the background as he called for back up. Jones stopped and turned to face her.

"I ain't done nothing."

"Yeah?" Kat sighed. "Most innocent people do an impression of Hussein Bolt too."

"Ian Jones, you are under arrest on suspicion of the murder of Kezia." Butchers wheezed. "Dubronovic and the attempted murder of DCI Janine Lewis. You have the right to remain silent, it may go against you however if you fail to mention, when questioned something you can later rely on in court."

"Piss off."

"Charmed." Kat glared at him as the sirens of the police van could be heard in the background.

####################

Richard stood in the doorway of the room where Janine was laying in bed. She was as pale as death as the machines all around her monitoring just about everything her body was doing. He closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer to a God he had long since stopped believing in.

"Hi."

He snapped his eyes open as he heard her voice.

"Hi."

Janine smiled slightly as he stepped into the room. Her eyes seemed to search his as he took in the bandage around her forehead and the tubes and wires all around her.

"The kids have gone to check on the little ones. I know Tom was refusing to go to bed until he heard how you are."

"Oh."

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She sighed as he touched her hand. "You?"

"Janine? You know who I am? What I'm talking about when I say kids."

"Yeah." She sighed, "Lucy, Thomas, Ellie and Michael." She seemed exhausted at just mentioning her kids names. She held his gaze as he smiled slightly.

"Yeah, that's them."

"Us?"

"Us?"

"You and me?" Janine sighed as she looked away.

"What do you mean? Us? Janine? You remember me?"

"I." Janine looked away for a moment. "You're Richard. Apart from that?"

"Oh." He paused, ready to move away, give her space when she tightened her hold on his hand. His eyes fell to their joined fingers as she paused.

"I mean." Her voice was quieter than ever. "There's something isn't there? Something between us? I remember bits, kissing in my hallway. You shouting at someone who upset me. Hogg saying we should be seperated. Who is Hogg? Why can't I remember?" Her eyes widened in fear as he met her eyes.

"Yes, those things happened. When you and Pete had split up. Not before." He sighed as he remembered the night a gunman had tried to kill them both. "You're right, there is something there. Rest. You'll remember."

"Yeah." She sighed as her eyes fluttered closed. "Yeah."

Richard let her hand drop to her side before kissing her forehead gently and slipping out the room to phone the kids and Shapps. He looked back, certain that he had seen the ghost of a smile on her features for the first time in a while. _Something? _He shook his head and smiled. _Yeah, there's something there, as far as I am concerned. Just wish it didn't scare the Hell out of me. _He turned and walked away as Janine fell into a peaceful sleep.

####################

A/N Did Jones kill Kezia and where is Shapps? More soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. Not mine. Thank you for all the reviews and support I have had for this story. Sorry for delay in updating. I will definately keep writing Blue Murder stories :D**

**Face from the Past?**

Richard walked across the hospital car park, relieved that Janine just about seemed to remember him. He smiled as he dug out his mobile phone. He had to talk to Shapps but a call to Ellie and Michael would have to be first.

"Richard?" A decidedly younger voice answered.

"Hello Lucy." He smiled. The little girl was not much more than a baby but already able to stand her ground when most adults would run a mile. He could hear Helen trying to get the phone off her while she steadfastedly refused to give it to her.

"I want my Mummy." She stated.

"I know, kid." He sighed. "She's getting better."

"I want her."

"Lucy, can I talk to Michael or Ellie please."

"No."

"Please." Richard sighed. Any other child being so stubborn would drive him to distraction but he just seemed to find little Lucy endearing.

"Ok." She laughed as she passed the phone to her older brother.

"Hi, Richard."

"Hiya. You ok?"

"Yeah. Any news?"

"Your Mum seems to remember you four, she named you all. And I think she remembers that she is a copper."

"Does she remember you?"

"She knows who I am." Richard smiled, wondering when the teenager had become so perceptive.

"Yeah, but that's different. Does she remember_ you_?"

"I think so." He smiled. "Look, she gave me her statement but there is more I am going to have to ask. It can wait for today but can you keep an eye on the other kids?"

"Of course I'll look after Tom and the girls." Richard nodded, aware that the younger man couldn't see him.

"I got to go."

"Right." Michael hung up the phone. Richard sighed as he stared at the car. He knew Kat and the lads had to know what Janine had told him but he didn't quite know what to say to them.

########################

Kat glared at the man in front of her. She knew he had befriended Kezia Dubronovic before luring her outside the nightclub and brutally murdering the nineteen year old. He kept his eyes on the desk top while Butchers read out the caution for the tape. His lawyer sat in the corner, mute.

"Ian." Kat started. "We know you knew the victim."

"Kezia." Ian nodded. "Yeah, I knew her."

"What would you say her relationship was to you?" Butchers asked. Kat fell silent. The thick set man shrugged his shoulders.

"She came in the club. Drank cheep plonk and had a laugh. Never gave us a problem."

"Good customer?"

"Yeah."

"So what happened on that Saturday? The night she died?"

"Dunno. I saw her, I told you that. Cover the bar?" Kat narrowed her eyes. "Seems a bit strange for the barman to be the bouncer."

"We're short staffed. It means we all muck in."

"I can appreciate that." Kat half smiled. "So, what happened on the CCTV? See, the thing is we have the CCTV from the club. It shows Kezia in there, buying her drink. You both have words. She seems to be upset in the video. We can show you."

"No."

"You could see her talking to you. It's about half an hour before she was last seen alive."

"We hadn't fallen out."

"How did you get her to go outside with you?"

"I."

"You don't have to answer that." The lawyer suddenly sprang into life. Kat sent him a death glare as Butchers folded his arms.

"No, you don't." Butchers sighed. "You don't but if you aint the one that murdered that kid then tell us what you were doing."

Ian continued to stare at the desk as if it held all the answers. Kat glared, growing increasingly frustrated that he hadn't confessed. They had the CCTV, they knew he knew the victim. He was the last person to see the teenager alive.

"Ian, just answer me this." Butchers leant forward. "Do you know a bloke called Mason? Tyler Mason?"

The colour drained from Ian's face as Kat turned and glared at her friend. She had no idea he was going to drag that man's name into the interview. Butchers nodded once before pushing his chair back.

"Thought as much. Interview suspended Friday May 11th at 19:45." He walked out the room with Kat hot on his heels.

##############################

Shapps walked towards his car, deep in thought. He knew the Guv was still in hospital. He knew Richard was in no fit state to think clearly and they still had an active murder investigation as well as the investigation into Janine's assault. He grabbed his mobile out of his leather jacket as his eyes settled on the car parked next to his.

"She's awake? That's great."

"Yeah." Richard smiled as he sat in his car, still in the hospital car park.

"Does she remember anything about what happened?"

"Yeah." He paused. "She knows who attacked her. She's given us an accurate description. Definately that scumbag Mason."

"Good job I've got the address for him then innit?" Shapps stated calmly, just about able to contain his anger.

"Yeah, stay where you are. Kat and Butchers are in the interview with that bouncer. I want to talk to Mason myself."

"Ok Boss." Shapps knew when not to argue with the DI.

"Ten minutes and I'll be with you. Mason is out on licence. If he has done this then I want 'im back inside. No messing about." He hung up the call, glanced back at the hospital before driving off. He focused on the road in front of him, completely unaware of the unshaven man in the shadows.

##############

A/N More soon.


	12. Chapter 12

So this is proabably the final chapter. And yes, I know I got the baby's name wrong. Should I write anymore Blue Murder the youngest child will be called Charlotte. Until then I will keep Lucy as I can't go back and change it now.

**Drive.**

Richard pushed his foot on the accelerator, knowing Shapps would be reluctant to wait for him to get there. He had been the arresting officer years earlier when Mason had been picked up. He glared as he corrected himself, it had been him and Janine. They were always together. Both equally responsible for arresting the man that had tortured and murdered four women in the north of the city. He gripped the stearing wheel harder, knowing that the attack on Janine had to be Mason, there was no one else they had arrested that had been through their books.

"Come on." He swore profusely as a small Ford Fiesta pulled out in front of him. Slamming his hand against the wheel he gunned the engine until he was able to get around the pathetically slow driver.

#########################

"When can I go home?" Janine pushed herself up into a sitting position. The nurse smiled kindly before turning back to the blood pressure machine she was packing away.

"Anyone would think you wanted to go back to the chaos." She saw the look of utter frustration pass over Janine's face. She had the feeling the DCI was not going to be the easiest patient she had ever had. "We're going to move you from ITU to HDU tomorrow, all being well. What you went through is going to take time to heel from. You really want to go home?"

"I do." Janine tilted her head on one side. "Chaos?"

"I've met your sister, and the kids. Your eldest girl is "

"Great. My Eleanor is bloody brilliant." Janine huffed. The nurse nodded.

"Yes, she is. And there is no need to be so defensive. I was about to say her and the young lad she was with, your Michael are great kids. Your partner and you should be proud."

"My partner?" Janine frowned slightly. She ached in places she never knew she had.

"Tall? Dark hair? Good looking lad."

"Oh you mean Richard." She couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, that's his name. I am useless with names."The nurse returned the smile. "He was here from the moment the ambulance arrive. Him and the older kids. Wouldn't leave you."

"All the time?" Janine had a feeling he had been but to hear it confirmed was still shocking. "But."

"Everyone just assumed he was your partner. The kids seemed so at ease with him. I had noticed they called him by his name and not Dad."

"My kids are from my first marriage." Janine didn't know why she was explaining herself to this stranger. It was almost as if speaking helped put her thoughts in order. She knew Richard was important to her and all four kids were her world. But her and Richard? Was it just work? Had she been right when she said there was something there? Closing her eyes she could guess the nurse was nodding.

"Same with mine. Yours seem to adore their step dad though." The nurse smiled as Janine's eyes flew open. Before she could correct the nurse the younger woman was out of the room and on to her next patient. Janine huffed in frustration, knowing the only person she could really ask was Richard. And he wasn't there.

###########################################################################

"Shapps." Richard barked as he walked from his car to where Shapps was leaning against his grey Clio.

"Boss."

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Just spoke to Kat. They charged the bouncer with murder. He confessed. Said he had tried it on with young Kezia and when she told him to bugger off he saw red."

"Bastard." Richard sneered. If it was one thing he could never understand it was a man that layed his hands on a woman in anger. Shaking his head he looked towards the little garden opposite the parked cars.

"Yeah, well. Our Mason makes him look like a sodding saint."

"Yeah, I know." Richard looked over Shapps shoulder and nodded slightly. Shapps took the hint before turning to watch the wiry man Richard had spotted run.

"Why do they always bloody run?" Shapps almost spat as he broke into a sprint Hussein Bolt would be proud of. Richard swore again and began chasing the pair. He made a mental note to get back on the treadmill as soon as possible. There was no way he was going to let himself be outrun by Shapps.

################################

"Pint?" Butchers walked alongside Kat as the younger woman raised an eyebrow.

"Thought I might give the hospital a ring, see if the Guv is up to visitors." She shoved her hands in her jean pocket. Butchers nodded.

"Yeah, should get her a get well card or something."

"Ok." Kat smiled. "When did you go soft?"

"Me? Soft? Never." He laughed. "Look, that confession. Back there."

"Yeah."

"You think he was only telling us what we wanted to hear, like, do you think he was protecting someone else?"

"I dunno." She looked back towards the custody suite. "He's scared but unless he drops the crap and the attitude then I suppose we'll never find out."

Butchers nodded, checked his watch and walked off in the direction of the office, letting Kat trying to work out what on Earth was going through his head this time.

#######################

A/N Prob one more chapter to go. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Mistaken Identity?**

Janine closed her eyes as another headache began to take hold. She was desperate to go home, to get back to the kids and send her older, overbearing sister packing. She could just picture Tom and the baby waiting for her at home and she had no idea how Ellie hadn't completely lost the plot when it came to living with her Auntie Helen.

"Janine?" The doctor smiled. "How are you finding life on the main ward?"

"Ok." Janine met his gaze. "When can I go home?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"End of this week. All being well. Is that soon enough for you?"

"No, but if it's all I'm getting."

"It's all your getting." The doctor watched as Janine rolled her eyes. He had the feeling she was going to be one of the worst patients he had ever cared for.

#####################

"Mason." Shapps grabbed the dark haired man by the collar. "I've been looking for you."

"Piss off."

"I think he means 'Piss Off' officer." Richard smirked. Shapps raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. What do you want me to do with him?"

"Right." Richard glared at the man Shapps had caught up with. "You are under arrest for the attempted murder of DCI Janine Lewis. You have the right to remain silent." The man tried to pull away from Shapps but the DS just smirked and held him tighter.

"Wish you would." Shapps muttered. Richard raised an eyebrow. He carried on reading Mason his rights while Shapps manhandled him into the car. The dark haired man laughed the entire time. Richard resisted the urge to grab him by the throat and shake the life out of him. The image of Janine laying on the concrete floor would haunt him to the end of his days.

########################

"He confessed." Kat stated for the third time as Butchers shot her a look as if to ask why she had gone mad.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"And I want to know why he confessed."

"Because he did it?"

"Butchers."

"Well, that's why people normally confess." He grabbed his jacket while Kat stared at him open mouthed.

"I know, but."

"But nothing." Butchers pulled his coat tighter. "I went back, I asked him off the record did he want to tell me who the killer really was. He smirked and said he already had. He killed her."

"I just." Kat shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't get it."

"Yeah, well." He groaned as his mobile sprang to life. "Hiya Shapps. Yeah, me and Kat are 'ere." He paused as Kat raised an eyebrow. "Oh right. Yeah, right. I'll tell her. You sure? Right ok." He stuffed the phone back in his pocket, aware Kat was watching him.

"What?"

"Shapps and the boss. They got Mason."

"Who?"

"Do you ever listen? I told you about Mason. Before you joined the team? How he threatened to kill the Guv and the Boss before he was dragged out of the dock."

"Oh." Kat stared at her desk. "You think he followed through on his promise."

"Either that or he got someone else to do it." He rocked on his heels. "Reckon he's as dangerous as ever."

Kat nodded before grabbing her purse. "You think the lads are going to need some back up?"

"When it comes to Mason, the SAS would need back up." Butchers jogged past a bemused Hogg. Kat mumbled "Ma'am" before scooting past her.

################################

Janine woke to a darkened room. She knew there was no one there but the incessant beeping of her heart rate monitor reminded her she was still on the ward. The knowledge that she was still in the Royal and that she hadn't seen Richard or the kids for a few hours just served to depress her. Resisting the urge to cry she ran a hand over her face, wincing when the movement caused her monitor to bleep and alarm.

"Richard?" She mumbled, thinking her subconscious had finally turned her crazy. She blinked again as the shadow in the corner of the room extended over her bed.

"No, Luv. He can't help you now."

"Get away from me." Janine forced herself to think straight, despite the pain.

"Now now. Is that anyway to greet an old friend."

"You are no friend of mine." Janine glared. The fear beginning to twist her stomach while her head throbbed.

"True." The man nodded. "But you knew my brother well."

"Sadly." Janine pulled her hair back as she met his eyes, the cold dark eyes of the man staring at her made her feel sick. It was clear that unless she did something soon there was no way she was going home with Richard at the end of the week.

"For you." The man pushed forward as Janine screamed.

#############################

A/N Last chapter soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer still not mine. **

**Realisations?**

Richard glared at the man Shapps had now handcuffed and shook his head. Something didn't feel right. He couldn't help but wonder if they knew what was really going on. They had arrested Ian Jones for the murder of Kezia but even that didn't feel right.

"What?" Shapps asked as he opened the car door. "You, in." He pushed Tyler Mason into the back of the car.

"I dunno." Richard felt as though someone had walked over his grave, the coldness in his bones almost making him sudder. Something was wrong. He knew it was.

"Boss?" Shapps stared at him for a moment. Uniformed officers arrived as Richard stepped back from the car.

"Make sure he gets back 't the nic in one piece. Do not let him out of your sight."

"Where are you going?"

"To see Janine. I dunno. Don't ask. I just dunno."

##################

Janine grabbed the nurse call button as the larger man walked towards her. She was almost paralysed with fear but couldn't drag her eyes away from the man in front of her.

"Not going to be much help." He laughed. Janine swallowed hard. Her headache threatened to paralyse her as he got to the edge of her bed. She kicked out as he reached over her. His knife was at her throat before she could scream.

"Why are you doing this?"

"My brother."

"Tyler Mason is scum." Janine's eyes flashed dangerously as her hand wrapped around his wrist. He smiled at her as she pushed his hand back slightly.

"Why couldn't you just be a good little girl and die in that warehouse?"

"You know for someone who only wanted to defend his brother, you are seriously putting him in the shit. He will be arrested or this, if he hasn't been already." She closed her eyes for a moment as she felt the blood trickle down her throat.

"Who said I want to defend him? I'm just finishing what he started." He kissed her cheek as she pushed against him as hard as she could. She knew he was going to kill her, the chances of anyone coing to her rescue were minimal at best. There was no point in screaming. Instead she forced her eyes open and looked him in the eye as he pinned her to the bed.

"Are you seriously doing this? Are you seriously going to leave four kids without their mum?"

"Oh Janine." He shook his head and laughed. "That wont work with me darling."

"No?" Janine brought her knee up sharply and caught him in the groin. "Maybe this will. You arsehole."

###################

Butchers stared at the car pulling in to the car park behind the police station. A uniform officer he didn't recognise was in the back seat with Mason. Kat came to stand next to him and folded her arms.

"Thought they were waiting for us."

"Change of plan." Butchers sighed. "Boss is missing though."

"Hogg is looking for him. Apparently there has been a disturbance at the hospital. She wouldn't tell me anything else."

"Shit." Butchers turned to face her. "You don't think?"

"Would explain why the Boss isn't here."

"Yeah." Butchers walked towards Shapps' car trying to keep calm and not show Mason what he really thought of him.

###################

"JANINE!" Richard slammed the door to her room open. Janine was holding her neck as Trevor Mason leant ove her. The man looked as if he had been brought down to earth quite sharply. Janine's eyes flew to Richard as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm fine. I am fine." She snapped, more annoyed than anything else. Two uniformed officers followed Richard into the room. The female officer began reading him his rights. Richard turned to face her.

"Tracey luv. Get that scumbag somewhere I wont be able to see it."

"Sir." Tracey nodded as she held him by one arm. Her colleague took the other and led him away in cuffs.

"Richard." Janine narrowed her eyes as he walked towards her. "You look like you have seen a ghost. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Are you ok?" He paused as a nurse walked in and began checking Janine over. "I'll wait outside."

"No. You stay where you are." Janine kept her eyes on his as the nurse got up and left, satisfied that her patient was in no immediate danger.

"You scared me." Richard smiled slightly as Janine raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, wasn't expecting a nutter to come and try to kill me again."

"No." Richard sat next to her on the bed. "No, but oh God." He shook his head and looked away. She touched his hand gently as he found a spot on the floor that was very interesting to look at. She smiled slightly.

"Richard."

"I thought. I saw you and I thought." He shook his head as he indicated the bandage on her neck.

"Nah, you don't get rid of me that easily." Richard smiled slightly and met her gaze.

"Good."

"How did you know?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I just knew."He watched as she bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you did. Now get me home. I am not staying here."

"Janine."

"No way Richard. I am going home. I have to find some peace of mind, which I am not going to find here."

"You just had brain surgery."

"I was almost killed in this room."

"I know but." He rolled his eyes. He knew there was no way he was going to win this argument. "Ok, ok. One condition?"

"What?"

"I stay at yours. Until you are back on your feet. It isn't fair on Ellie and Michael to have to worry about the babies and you."

"Ok." Janine nodded.

"I'll sleep on the sofa."

"I said ok,"

"Well, at least that is something." Richard smiled as Janine nodded and rested her head against his shoulder as he kissed her hair.

#########################

A/N epilogue soon. x


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Epilogue**

Ellie rolled over as she heard the key in the lock. She had barely been asleep for five minutes when he heard the muffled voices of her auntie, Richard and surprisingly her Mum's voice seemed to be the most intolerant of them all. Smiling she heard the door to Tom and Michael's room open. Smiling slightly she rolled out of bed and padded towards the staircase where Tom was sat listening to the adults down stairs.

"Tom." Ellie whispered as she sat next to him.

"Auntie Helen is really annoyed." Tom yawned as Ellie smiled.

"When isn't she?"

"Mum is back."

"Yeah." Ellie nodded. "I heard." Tom rested his head against Ellie's shoulder as his sister smiled.

#########################

"Oh wind your neck in." Janine glared at her older sister.

"I didn't have to take on all four of your children, you know."

"No." Janine sighed. "Thank you for looking after them but I am home now and it wont be long before they are back to their usual routine."

"Usual routine?"

"Michael back at Uni. Ellie stressing over boys and picking her AS subjects. Tom back at school and playing rugby and my baby will be back at playgroup." Janine stared at her as Richard stood in the doorway. He had already glanced up to see Ellie and Tom sat on the top of the stairs. He smiled slightly as he turned back to see Janine and Helen staring at each other. The older sister shook her head.

"And I suppose you intend to look after them and yourself by yourself." She scoffed as Richard stepped closer in to the room. Janine stood a little straighter as Richard stepped behind her.

"She isn't on her own."

"I." Helen shook her head and glared at the detective. Janine wasn't sure whether she wanted to kiss Richard or hit him. Helen narrowed her eyes.

"I'm back, and thankfully I am ok."

"You had major brain surgery less than two weeks ago." Helen shook her head.

"I know. I was there."

"Janine, do not be facaetoius."

"I am not being." Janine sighed. Richard rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, you pair will wake the kids at this rate. Haven't they had enough?" Richard felt Janine relax under his touch.

"True." Janine closed her eyes. "Helen, look."

"No, I'll be back in Hull by Thursday." Helen shot Richard a death glare before turning on her heel and marching up the stairs. The sound of footsteps scurrying back to their bedrooms made Richard smile.

"She took it well."Richard smiled.

"For her."

"What is it with you and your sister?"He sat next to her on the sofa as Janine rested her head back against the sofa.

"Long, long story involving me, her and Pete."

"He never?"

"Dunno." Janine shrugged. "But well, she's my sister."

"Yeah but."

The door to the living room opened again. Janine didn't even bother to look up as Helen stood in front of her.

"Nothing happened with me and your sodding ex husband." Janine shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care." Richard watched the two sisters as Helen huffed. "He's not my problem anymore, just the dad to my kids. No actually, sperm donor seeing as he couldn't be bothered to get back here when they were about to loose their mum."

"True." Helen huffed. "I'm going. I don't want to be gooseberry and Michael has been saying he is more than capable of looking after the family."

"I am more than capable of looking after myself and my kids." Janine huffed as Richard rested a hand on her arm.

"And I see you are not alone." Helen huffed as Janine turned to see Richard staring at her.

"She isn't." He smiled slightly as Janine nodded. Helen walked in to the hallway to call her taxi as Richard ran a finger along Janine's jawline.

"This." Janine almost whispered. "This could be something? You really think?"

"Yeah." He smiled as she looked at their hands. Somewhere during Helen's tirade she hadn't realised she had taken his hand.

"Despite all the crap?"

"Yeah. Despite Pete, Helen, Shapps and Butchers taking the piss."

"Because, they will. Oh Hogg."

"Stuff her."

"Richard!"

"As I said. Despite all the nonsense, Mason and the work we could have something. Me and you. If you want. Once you are back on your feet again. That is."

"Richard."

"Yeah?" He stopped babbling and faced her.

"Yeah." Janine smiled. "I think we could."

##########################

A/N And that's all folks! May write another Blue Murder story soon. One more review would make my day x


End file.
